O Casamento da Minha Melhor Amiga
by Mei Akiko
Summary: Sasu X Saku / Universo Alternativo - Sua melhor amiga o chamou para ser padrinho de casamento... O que fazer quando esse reecontro acaba despertando novamente os sentimentos que ele pensou ter esquecido?
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Apenas mais um dia normal.

Sasuke Uchiha acabava de chegar da mais uma missão ANBU, no meio da madrugada, em sua casa vazia, para sua vida vazia. Ser um capitão de um time da elite ninja de Konoha era desgastante, ainda mais por que não sentia mais uma razão no seu trabalho. Claro que era ótimo caçar pessoas perigosas, proteger inocentes e utilizar suas táticas tão bem desenvolvidas de luta, mas não sentia mais a alegria de voltar vivo pra casa, sabe aquela sensação de missão cumprida. Apenas se sentia solitário quando chegava, não tinha ninguém lá o esperando chegar em segurança.

Sentou-se no sofá e começou a tirar sua armadura branca. Tinha alguns arranhões pra limpar e um relatório a fazer. Apenas ia escutar seus recados na secretária eletrônica para tomar coragem de ir ao andar de cima tomar um bom banho.

"_Olá você ligou para Sasuke Uchiha. Não estou, ou não quero falar com ninguém. Você sabe o que fazer depois que tocar o bipe."_

- Oi meu amor! – escutou a voz de Karin soando aguda como sempre da base do aparelho telefônico – Saudades de você... Você não esqueceu que temos amanhã um encontro naquele barzinho. Sabe aquele que eu adoro! Então...

Pra variar nem lembrava mais quando tinha combinado de sair novamente com a ruiva. Queria apenas que ela saísse o mais rápido da sua frente e apenas concordou com tudo que ela disse e muito provavelmente esse encontro estava no meio do turbilhão de coisas que ela dizia.

Ultimamente seus relacionamentos eram todos assim extremamente superficiais. Não podiam ser chamados de relacionamentos na verdade, eram mais como casos, que duravam algum tempo, logo Sasuke se enchia. Sempre tão fúteis, tentando invadir sua vida. Não podia negar que com algumas o sexo era ótimo, realmente maravilhoso, mas após tudo, ele se via desejando ficar novamente sozinho, não queria mais ter que aturar elas.

- ... a gente se vê! Eu vou com aquela lingerie que você adora! Tchauzinho! – Sempre tão oferecida... Enfim ela terminou a mensagem.

- Sasuke-teme! Vê se não esquece que nesse final de semana a gente vai jogar aquela peladinha! Depois Hinata-chan vai preparar um churrasco aqui em casa! Tá bom, seu frangueiro! Tchau. – Naruto, seu velho amigo de infância. Não iriam mudar nunca, não no quesito provocações.

- Sasuke?! – Abriu os olhos surpreso, reconhecendo a voz da pessoa que estava ligando pra ele. A quanto tempo ele não escutava a doce voz de Sakura.

- ... Bom... Ai sou péssima para deixar recados na secretária eletrônica. Nunca sei o que falar. – Ele virou os olhos diante das divagações da amiga. Ela sempre enrolava quando não sabia como dar uma notícia. – Bom, tentei te ligar mais vezes, mas você nunca está em casa! Tá pior que eu, e olha que meus plantões estão me deixando doida. Mas não foi por isso que eu estou ligando... eu vou voltar pra Kohona! Acredita?! Nem eu! Tsunade-sama me convidou para ser chefe da pediatria e...

Começou a passar pela sua memória as boas lembranças que havia vivido com a amiga. Sua mente começou a viajar.

A quanto tempo não a via mesmo? Há pelo menos dois anos quando ela veio passar férias na casa do pai, que era seu vizinho desde que se lembrava como gente. Estava linda como sempre, com os cabelos longos, o corpo esguio, mas agora tinha aquele sotaque meio francês, que parecia cada vez mais acentuado já que desde a época da faculdade ela se mudara para Paris, para alcançar sua tão sonhada carreira Médica.

Ele, Naruto e Sakura eram inseparáveis nos tempos de criança. Estudavam na mesma sala, para desespero das professoras, e moravam na mesma rua para desespero das vizinhas e dos pais dos três. Mesmo Sakura sendo a única garota no grupo, era incrível a energia que ela tinha para os acompanhar nas travessuras, andar de skate, empinar pipa, andar de carrinho de rolimã, entre outras peraltices de crianças sem maiores conseqüências. Com exceção de uma, bem grave. Sasuke ainda se lembrava muito bem daquele incidente.

Foi quando eles subiram em uma árvore para resgatar o gato da vizinha, e como o galho era muito alto e estreito Sakura subiu para pegar Peteleco o gato da Sra Yamanaka, mãe de Ino. Assim que agarrou, o bichano assustado a arranhou o que fez a pequena e magricela Sakura de apenas 10 anos se assustar e despencar com tudo de cima da velha árvore batendo a cabeça em uma grande raiz. Lembrava-se do sangue que saia do ferimento da cabeça dela, manchando a grama verde e dos momentos de agonia que passou com a menina desacordada e com Naruto descontrolado gritando que a culpa era toda do gato.

Estava vivo na sua memória desde o desespero até o alívio, pois depois de alguns dias a menina veio correndo em sua direção com a cabeça enfaixada contando sobre como tinha sido legal no hospital e de como ela agora sonhava em se tornar uma médica. Somente Sakura para depois de todo o susto, transformar alguns pontos na parte de trás da cabeça em uma boa experiência, algo que a ensinara o caminho que deveria seguir na vida.

Mas voltou a prestar atenção na mensagem deixada pela amiga, quando novamente ela começou a lhe soar novamente hesitante.

- E assim... Depois de todo esse rolo eu aceitei a proposta... Claro, você sabe que eu adoro crianças! Mas... Assim... Bem...

"_Desembucha Sakura"_ – pensou já impaciente. Pelo visto vinha uma bomba por aí.

- Ai estou tão sem graça... Como te fazer um pedido desses por telefone... Você sabe que eu gostaria de falar isso pessoalmente... Mas bom, Sai quer eu me decida logo!

"_Mas quem é Sai?"_ – Sasuke ficou mais alerta. E desde quando a independente Sakura se deixava ser pressionada por alguém? Ainda mais um homem que _ele_ nem conhecia!

- ... E... Naruto e Hinata já aceitaram... Aliás vai ter um churrasco na casa deles no Sábado, né?! Bom vou chegar em Kohona Sexta então espero te ver lá! – Sakura começava a mudar de assunto. O que era tão importante e tinha haver com esse tal de Sai para ela enrolar tanto? – ...Sabe quero te pedir uma coisa!... Oh Deus!... E é muito importante que você aceite meu pedido... Quero que você e Ino-chan sejam meus padrinhos... Eu ainda não falei com ela, mas é claro que ela vai aceitar!... Ela nunca perderia a chance de te agarrar! – Sakura soltou uma risada nervosa, como se isso pudesse amenizar a situação.

– Bom e é isso... Eu vou me casar!!

Tanto ele sentado no sofá, quanto Sakura na mensagem, tiveram a mesma reação prendendo a respiração. Não era uma bomba, era mais do que isso... Era uma explosão nuclear!

- O que?! – Sasuke gritou como se Sakura estivesse na sua frente, não percebendo o quão ridículo era gritar com a secretária eletrônica, ainda mais para uma mensagem que já tinha sido gravada a algum tempo atrás. – Mas... Quando?!

- ... Vai ser daqui a três meses! – Sakura respondeu na gravação como se tivesse adivinhando a reação do Uchiha. Escutou a amiga limpando a garganta como se tivesse formulando na cabeça as melhores palavras para encerrar a mensagem. – E Sai vai comigo pro Japão nessa Sexta. Então você vai conhecê-lo no Sábado na casa do Naruto... Não é ótimo?!

E o que ela conseguiu foi deixá-lo mais angustiado.

- Não! Não é ótimo! – Sasuke bagunçava seus cabelos e andava de um lado para o outro da sala como um animal enjaulado.

- ... Bom é só isso! Até mais Sasuke-kun! – E ela desligou, deixando Sasuke novamente no silêncio ensurdecedor da sua casa.

**Continua...**

_Oi Gente!!_

_Não sou muito nova aqui no site, mas é minha primeira fic de Naruto, __e espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa minha idéia maluca que eu resolvi transformar em fanfic!_

_Bom... assim... ela é Universo Alternativo! Então tudo sai da minha mente perturbada!!_

_É assim na minha fic ANBU é um esquadrão ninja da polícia do Japão!! Isso mesmo... tipo um FBI ninja, um BOPE japa!_

_E Konoha não é uma vila... é uma cidade do Japão._

_Logo Sakura morava na França e Sasuke no Japão! Certo?!_

_Espero que vocês tenham entendido!!_

_Até o próximo capítulo... e se quiserem comentem!! Ficarei muito agradecida!_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Sasuke estava uma pilha.

Desde que ouvira o recado de Sakura não conseguia mais se concentrar.

Seu encontro com Karin havia sido super desagradável. Não prestou atenção em absolutamente uma palavra que ela disse, não que isso fizesse muita diferença.

Viu quando o táxi que trazia Sakura e o tal de Sai chegaram, Sexta feira à noite, sentado confortavelmente na poltrona perto da janela.

Ela estava como sempre linda, com uma longa trança prendendo seus cabelos e um sobretudo preto contrastando com sua pele branca. E lá estava ele também, fazendo a gentileza de carregar suas malas e pagando o táxi, enquanto ela corria ao encontro do pai e a madastra.

O soar do seu riso encheu o ambiente e Sasuke abriu um pequeno sorriso. Gostaria ir até lá e abraçá-la bem apertado, mas seria paciente, se veriam na casa dos Uzumaki. Tinha que deixá-la matar as saudades de sua família, depois conversaria com ela a respeito dessa loucura repentina de casamento.

E agora jogando futebol com seus amigos, estava um desastre, já havia tomado três gols! O placar era três para o Time dos Casados com Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Gai e Shikamaru contra apenas um gol do Time dos Solteiros com Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi e Rock Lee. Fora o fato de que a torcida que já estava reclamando de seu desempenho

- Sasuke-teme! Presta mais atenção! Não tem graça ganhar do assim tão fácil! – Naruto gritou assim que ele fez o quarto gol para o Time dos Casados.

Kakashi então achou melhor trocarem de lugar, e foi uma ótima sugestão, já que agora podia descontar toda sua frustração na bola e na canela de Naruto. Kakashi também adorou assim podia disputar com Gai quem fazia as melhores defesas.

/

"Onde Sakura está?! Já se passaram duas horas do combinado"

- Teme... – Naruto o chamou sentando-se ao seu lado. – Relaxa! Sakura já está chegando... Desamarra essa cara.– Ouviu-se o barulho da campainha tocando. – Viu só! Aposto que é ela que chegou!

E era realmente ela. Hinata a conduziu até o ambiente onde estavam reunidos os amigos. Sasuke apenas a observou. Como sempre simpática com todos até mesmo com Naruto que já estava meio alto por causa da bebida. Mas sempre com o noivo a tiracolo, de mãos dadas.

Quando foi cumprimentá-lo Sakura soltou-se de Sai e o abraçou fortemente, quase o sufocando como sempre fazia, e ele odiava.

- Ai que saudades de você seu chato! – Ela deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha como fazia quando eram crianças. – Sai cherry, quero que você conheça o meu melhor amigo Sasuke!

Eles apertaram as mãos e houve aquele momento tenso, em houve aquela troca de olhares como se um estivesse avaliando o outro, tentando achar o que Sakura via de tão fascinante no outro.

- Muito prazer! – Sasuke disse.

"_Meu Deus! O que Sakura vê nesse branquelo! Essa cara de boêmio, deve ser um vagabundo... aposto como ele enche a cara de champanhe de segunda só pra se achar chique... Definitivamente não é o cara certo pra ela!"_

- O prazer é todo meu! – Sai retrucou sem desviar o olhar desafiador do Uchiha.

"_Então esse é o Sasuke-kun_ (imitando internamente a voz de Sakura na sua cabeça) _que eu escuto todo santo dia ela falar... Se acha o fortão, né?! Com essa cara de antipático, sinceramente como Sakura consegue ser sua amiga, alias como ela consegue manter cinco minutos de conversa com ele!?"_

Sakura percebendo a tensão entre os dois deu uma risada nervosa, precisava manter os dois distantes.

- Meu amor, porque você não vai buscar uma bebida pra mim. Peça pra Naruto te ajudar! – Era obvio que ela queria que ele se afastasse para poder conversar com um pouco de privacidade com Sasuke.

Sasuke riu, e Sai saiu contrariado não sem antes lançar um olhar de "não tente nada com a MINHA garota"

- Então... Já decidiu se aceita o meu convite para ser padrinho do meu casamento!? – Sakura se virou com aqueles olhos suplicantes que sempre o fazia aceitar suas loucuras. – Ino-chan já aceitou ser seu par, apesar de Gaara não ter gostado muito da história.

- Claro que eu aceito... Tenho outra opção? – Ela negou com a cabeça. – Sei que se recusasse você faria da minha vida um inferno! – Ela acenou positivamente agora. – Mas o que você tem na cabeça afinal... Vento?! Em nossa ultima conversa você nem falou que estava namorando... Como assim você agora vai se casar!?

- Ai Sasuke-kun... Foi tudo tão rápido! Nós estávamos meio que de rolo, e de repente eu recebi a proposta pra começar a trabalhar no Hospital de Kohona. Assim que eu falei com Sai pensava seriamente em aceitar voltar para o Japão, e que manter um relacionamento a distância seria difícil... Pensei que ele ia terminar tudo, mas ele me pediu em casamento... Falou que precisava mesmo sair de Paris, que arranjaria trabalhos aqui! Veja o anel!

Ela levantou a mão, mostrando assim o belo anel com um diamante enorme e reluzente.

– Imagine a minha surpresa! Quem diria não para um cara que está tão disposto a ficar com você!?

- Sakura... Você está parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada! Como ele vai te ajudar a sustentar uma casa... Ou vocês vão viver de amor!? O que ele faz afinal da vida?! – Sasuke estava perdendo a paciência. Como ela podia ser assim tão impulsiva?

- Ele é pintor! Você não sabe, mas ele faz muito sucesso na Europa! Poxa, Sasuke! Eu preciso do seu apoio! Você é o meu padrinho!

E essa verdade o estapeou bem na cara! Ele era o padrinho, do casamento de Sakura! Tinha o dever de apóiá-la em suas decisões. Mas porque aquele instinto super-protetor vinha lhe dizendo que deveria impedir aquele casamento? Provavelmente era apenas aquele ciúme que sempre sentia de todos os garotos que tentavam se engraçar com ela!

Só que dessa vez estava ficando sério demais!

Não eram como os namoricos de criança ou de adolescentes! Nem aquele último namorado francês Gerard, que durou dois insuportáveis anos, que ele suportou, afinal sabia que nunca ia ter futuro o relacionamento de Sakura com um tipinho meio afetado como aquele.

Sabia que era amigo de Sakura. Mas parecia que não gostava mais de se sentir assim... _Apenas um amigo._

- Eu sei que é repentino... Nem eu acredito que vou me casar! Parece uma aquelas histórias de amor desenfreado... Sai chegou na minha vida e de repente tudo saiu do lugar! Você entende?

"_Claro que eu entendo! Desde que ele apareceu, a minha vida também saiu toda dos eixos!" - _Sasuke pensou, irritado. Viu que a amiga estava decidida a seguir em frente com toda aquela loucura. Ele apenas fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Por hoje esse assunto estava encerrado. - _"Apenas por hoje!"_

- Bom... Vou tirar Sai de uma enrascada! – Sasuke olhou na mesma direção que ela e viu Naruto dando um abraço de urso no pobre noivo. Ele sempre "amava" todo mundo quando ficava bêbado.

- Sai seja bem-vindo! Sabe, Sakura-chan é como uma irmã pra mim... Então você vai ser como um irmão pra mim também! – Sasuke escutou Naruto falando a Sai, e quando Sakura chegou mais perto ele a envolveu também, transformando em um abraço coletivo. – Eu amo tanto vocês! Mas se você machucar ela Sai eu serei obrigado a te bater! Não concorda comigo Teme!?

- Isso mesmo, dobe! – Até que enfim Naruto falava algo que prestasse.

**Continua...**

_Hello people!_

_Ai que Reviews lindas e maravilhosas, A-D-O-R-E-I!_

_xUchiha Sakux - Eu percebi que seu engano podia ser o mesmo de outras pessoas por isso eu corrigi! Relaxa, viu?! Eu percebi que tava assim meio confuso mesmo!_

_Quero agradecer de coração à: _

_Sakura_

_Sophia.DiLUA_

_Danizinha_

_Lovenly_

_Juuh Cid_

_HarunoN_

_Hyuuga Florine_

_Uchiha Bloond_

_makie-chan_

_Marimary-chan_

_maki-chan_

_Uchiha Tati-chan_

_Jessica Almeida_

_Neko Sombria_

_Espero que o capítulo tenha atendido as expectativas de vocês... Sabe, Sasuke vai sentir ainda sofrer um pouquinho, sabe o Sai vai fazer ele ter um ataque do coração!! Rsss_

_Beijinhos pra todos os leitores e até mais!_


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Olhar Sakura ali do seu lado, mas com aquele branquelo a tira colo, contando-lhe segredinhos em seu ouvido enquanto ela ria. Sasuke só tinha uma solução: beber tanto quanto Naruto para conter a vontade absurda de bater naquele Picasso de quinta categoria.

Depois de meia hora eles foram embora. Com a desculpa de ainda estarem cansados da viajem. Mas ele sabia que era mentira. Pela troca de olhares deles estava na cara que eles iam para um lugar... Digamos assim mais intimo.

"_Como eles se atrevem a esfregar na minha cara que eles são assim... Um "Casalzinho com os hormônios a flor da pele"! Só de pensar nesse cara tocando a minha Sakura... Peraí minha o que?! Ela é sua amiga, cara! Essa bebida esta mexendo com meus neurônios!"_

Graças a Deus sua casa era a um quarteirão da de Naruto e assim ele poderia voltar à pé. Sabia que depois daquelas ultimas doses de tequila provavelmente não chegaria vivo se voltasse de carro.

/

Sr. Haruno estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Uma pulga chamada Sai.

Tinha uma família maravilhosa.

Sua segunda esposa era maravilhosa, amava sua filha como se fosse sua, e era igualmente amada. Sayuri lhe foi apresentada pelos falecidos Uchihas, seus vizinhos, ela era uma antiga colega de faculdade deles. Ambos haviam perdido recentemente os companheiros.

Viúva e só, com um filho recém-nascido enquanto ele tinha sua pequena com 12 anos. No inicio eles conversavam apenas sobre esse assunto: a morte prematura de seus cônjuges. Compartilharam essa dor e assim conversando com alguém que estava passando pela mesma situação se sentiam mais compreendidos.

Mas o tempo o fez mais que dois solitários. A paixão surgiu nos corações sofridos de ambos.

Sayuri se tornou amiga de Sakura o que o cativou ainda mais. Sem ela não saberia como lidar com as mudanças que ocorram na adolescência de sua florzinha, não queria ainda admitir que sua garotinha estava se tornando mulher. E Kazuo seu enteado cresceu como seu filho.

Quando Sakura decidiu fazer faculdade no exterior no início foi contra, mas fora sua esposa que o convenceu que não podia mantê-la sempre sobre suas vistas, que precisava deixá-la voar. E ele concordou. Conseguiu mantê-la financeiramente bem até que ela decidiu trabalhar e passou a recusar veemente sua ajuda. Era o gênio difícil da sua falecida esposa que Sakura herdara, mas nunca deixou de manter os olhos nela, por mais distante que ela estivesse.

Enfim tinha uma família maravilhosa... TINHA por que agora teria que aceitar o novo membro.

E tudo continuaria bem se não fosse a notícia de que seu bebê voltaria para o ninho, mas acompanhada de um total estranho que a roubaria de vez. A notícia do casamento da sua primogênita o deixara tão chocado quanto Sasuke, ou até mais.

Isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, não que fosse fácil de aceitar de qualquer jeito.

Era difícil para ele, um militar recém reformado (aposentado), ver que sua princesinha ia embora, com o seu próprio príncipe. Ainda mais um que o chamava de "sogrão", que bebeu toda sua cerveja em menos de 24 horas, e que principalmente queria dormir no MESMO quarto que sua filha.

Assim que Sakura chegasse daquele churrasco teria uma seria conversa com ela. Aquela casa era uma casa de família então nada de safadezas embaixo do seu teto! Com exceção das suas é claro!! Não tinha que aturar aquele sujeitinho folgado embaixo do SEU teto tentando fazer o que não devia com a SUA filha. Sabia que ela não era a santinha que tinha em mente, mas manteria essa imagem a qualquer custo.

Sai ficaria lá o dia todo, jogando Vídeo-Game com Kazuo, mas na hora do toque de recolher ele iria para um hotel, um albergue, para de baixo da ponte... Mas ele iria dormira a pelo menos a um raio de 100 metros de distância de sua residência.

/

Tudo rodava e parecia estranhamente engraçado.

Sasuke caminhava a passos lentos em direção a sua casa. Após a euforia inicial da bebida, que o fez cantar Macarena no Karaokê e até mesmo dançar na festa de Naruto,veio uma sensação se peso e de que dormiria no primeiro lugar que ele encostasse.

Apertou os olhos, mas o que Sakura e aquele almofadinha faziam parados na sua porta? Às duas da madrugada? Isso lá era horário para visita?!

- Sasuke-kun, preciso te pedir um favorzinho?!

Porque ele estava sentindo que aquele favorzinho lhe custaria caro??

**Continua...**

_Saudações terráqueos!!_

_Rsss_

_Sei que é pequenininho!! Mas eu postei outra fic!! E espero que ela também agrade vocês!!_

_**Uchiha Tati-chan - **__Tá pequenininho né?!_

_Mas o próximo eu faço maior pra compensar!!_

_**HarunoN - **__Pretendo deixar o Sai com alguém sim! Mas é SURPRESA!!_

_Eu também adoro ver ele se mordendo de ciúmes!! Pena que nesse capítulo ele não ficou assim... VERDE de ciúmes!! Só no próximo que eu acho que ai sim ele vai quase explodir!! Rss_

_**Juuh Cid - **__Que Bom que você esta amando ler... pois eu estou amando escrever!! _

_**Makie-Chan - **__Como assim chegando até mim!! Rsrss_

_Não entendi! Você quer saber como essas idéias malucas chegam na minha cabeça... É isso? Bom, eu só acho que eu amo Cinema demais!! Principalmente comédias românticas! Demorou um pouquinho, né?!_

_**Marimary-chan –**__ Desculapas mil Xuxu!! Eu demorei um pouquinho mais que o desejado e num capítulo pequenininho!! Mas o Próximo quero fazer maior!!_

_**Hera3304 – **__Obrigada pelos elogios!! Fico até sem graça! Eu espero que ela continue te agradando!_

_**Hyuuga Florine – **__Valeu pelo elogio! E aqui está o capítulo!!_

_**Neko Sombria –**__ Aqui está a continuação!! Gostou?!_

_**# Jéssica Almeida –**__ Ainda ele não teve um ataque do coração... Mas grandes emoções ainda estão por vir!_

_**Bellinha2345 – **__Que isso!! Não tem porque pedir desculpas por que não deixou rewiew no capítulo anterior! _

_Mas que bom que você deixou uma no outro!! Rsrs_

_Espero que você tenha ficado ainda mais curiosa!! (Risada maligna!)_

_**Himitsu no Yume – **__Mas o Sai nem ficou noivo e você já está pensando que ele vai ficar solteiro!! NÃO! Ele vai estar nas pistas!! Rsrs _

_Quanto a uma fic SaiXSaku... boa idéia!! Prometo pensar no seu caso! Rsrs_

_Até mais!!_


	4. Capítulo IV

**O Casamento da Minha Melhor Amiga**

**Capítulo IV**

- Você só pode ter ficado maluca, Sakura!

- Mas é só por um período! Não é pra sempre... A gente vai visitar alguns apartamentos e quando você menos esperar tudo voltará ao normal!

"Nada vai voltar ao normal, não depois que você virou a futura Senhora Branquelo!" Sasuke raciocinada furioso. Como Sakura atrevia-se a pedir para Sai ficar hospedado em sua casa! Se havia algo que concordava com o Sr Haruno, era de que pelo menos o sujeitinho estaria com as mãos longe dela, e também seria uma ótima oportunidade para vigiá-lo, descobrir seus pontos fracos e acabar com tudo!.. Só um instante... Desde quando tramava esses planos mirabolantes para acabar com o casamento de sua amiga??

Sua mente ainda entorpecida pelo álcool começou então a latejar de dor.

"Isso fica cada vez melhor!" – Pensou ironicamente.

- Qual o problema Sasuke? Itachi praticamente não mora mais aqui!... Sai lhe faria companhia... – E estava fazendo o favor de ficar quieto desde o momento que colocou os pés dentro da casa de Sasuke. Parecia não fazer mínima questão de arranjar um lugar para ficar. Ele sabia que Sakura daria um jeito de arranjar isso por ele. "Moleque folgado!"

E enquanto ela tagarelava pela sala, Sai já estava muito bem acomodado sentado confortavelmente (até demais), no seu sofá quase pegando no sono, enquanto Sakura falava sem parar, quando de repente um pensamento nada agradável cruzou a mente de Sasuke.

"Oh merda!! Merda dupla! Sakura está grávida!! Só pode ser esse o motivo desse casamento repentino... Tudo feito tão às pressas!" De repente ele sentiu que necessitava urgentemente de um momento à sós com ela. Percebendo que Sai estava já cochilando sobre suas almofadas novas, pegou-a pelo braço, e com uma leve pressão para que ela ficasse quieta, ele a levou até a cozinha onde fechou a porta.

- Mas o que está acontecendo com você?? – Sakura perguntou apoiando-se na pia.

- Eu que te pergunto! – A frustração em sua voz era praticamente palpável. Ele não estava acostumado a situações em que não podia controlar. – Sakura porque parece que você anda me escondendo alguma coisa? – Seu olhar gélido parecia ler sua alma. Ela respirou fundo e olhou nervosamente para os próprios pés.

- Não diga bobagens, Sasuke. – E então ele teve a confirmação de que ela estava mentindo. Ela não olhava em seus olhos.

- Você continua uma péssima mentirosa! – Ela se encolheu levemente, com medo dele insistir no assunto que queria evitar.

Não discutiria com ela. Estava cansado, com dor de cabeça e já que não tinha mais escolha, pois o seu agregado já estava mais do que bem instalado em sua sala, Sasuke decidiu se dar por vencido. Por hoje!

- Ele fica. – Sakura abriu um lindo sorriso e então o abraçou. – Quanto tempo precisar... Droga! Você sabe que eu sempre cedo as suas vontades. "Por mais que elas me desagradem."

- Você é o melhor padrinho de todos! – Ela o apertou um pouco mais, suas mãos ao redor da sua cintura definida, sua cabeça encostada em seu peito. Sasuke se sentia tonto pela forma em que repentinamente tudo ao seu redor pareceu sumir, e subitamente ele estava tão consciente da presença dela tão próxima de si. Tão pequena, mas mesmo assim deixando-o sem ação diante de um simples gesto. Ele lentamente cedeu a vontade e a abraçou de volta, pousando suas mãos nas costas dela e repousando o queixo sobre seus exóticos cabelos rosados.

- Como senti sua falta... Parece que faz séculos que eu não te abraço assim. – A frase saiu débil devido ao sono, o pegando desprevenido e ele fechou os olhos enquanto apoiava um pouco o seu peso sobre ela.

Afundando o rosto no peito dele, ela sentui o cheiro bom que só ele tinha, tão característico e único, que tinha um toque do perfume predileto dele com seu próprio odor. Ela não falaria, mas ela também sentira mais saudades dele do que gostaria de ter sentido.

Sakura sorriu saudosa, mas seu olhar era triste. Ela aproveitaria cada momento com ele, seu melhor-_amigo_. Sasuke estava quieto, seus olhos fechados e apenas se deixou levar.

Ela o soltou o suficiente para o conduzir em direção ao quarto dele, pelo menos esperava que continuasse sendo o quarto ao final do corredor.

Abriu a porta e viu surpresa o quanto às mudanças que ocorreram desde a ultima vez que esteve lá. Não era mais o quarto cheio pôsters de banda, com todo aquele jeito de adolescente.

Agora tudo ao seu redor tinha um toque pessoal dele impresso. Um toque másculo. As paredes brancas, a grande cama, agora de casal, com uma enorme cabeceira, e seus edredons azul-marinho, o piso de madeira impecável, uma grande estante de livros e cds organizada tudo muito metodicamente, o aparelho de som ao lado, grande e potente, ao fundo a porta do banheiro privativo, e uma escrivaninha rodeada de processos policiais espalhados sobre seu notebook, em frente a uma cadeira estilo clássica de veludo vermelho.

Sasuke sentou-se em sua cama ainda sem se desvencilhar totalmente de Sakura. Ele abriu os olhos seguindo o olhar dela até as fotos ao lado da cabeceira de sua cama, uma com sua família, todos sorridentes ele no colo da mãe e Itachi em frente ao seu pai que o segurava pelos ombros.

Viu os finos dedos de Sakura pegando então o outro porta-retrato, seus olhos presos na imagem que parecia de um tempo tão distante e longínquo, que ela parecia se perguntar se era realmente ela naquela foto. Ela ao meio, abraçando Sasuke e Naruto pelos ombros, ele sério e o amigo sorridente como sempre. Era um dia ensolarado e sem nuvens e eles estavam passeando no parque.

Um tempo sem preocupações, onde as ambições e planos para o futuro eram distantes. E de repente Sakura sentiu uma rajada de emoções que ela gostaria de esquecer, de guardar no fundo da memória onde elas estavam trancadas a um bom tempo. Devolveu rapidamente a foto no lugar que estava antes. Sasuke via as reações da amiga sem entender muito.

Ele deitou, a puxando junto para a cama de casal, tentando tirá-la do torpor que ela se encontrava. Deu certo pois ela deu uma tapa bem de leve nos ombros, o afastando e se sentando com uma expressão divertida.

- Vai dormir seu cachaceiro! – Ele fechou os olhos incapaz de se mexer mais um centímetro, enquanto ela levantou-se e retirou seus sapatos os jogando em qualquer lugar, seu relógio e seu casaco e o cobriu com uma manta. – Seu preguiçoso, vai acordar amanhã todo amassado.

A ultima coisa que sentiu ainda consciente, foi a mão de Sakura lhe dando um leve cafuné e seus lábios que beijaram carinhosamente sua testa.

- Tenha bons sonhos, Sasuke-kun! – E então ele apagou.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

As semanas passaram voando na opinião de Sasuke.

Sai ainda não havia saído de sua casa, comia todo o seu estoque comida, babava em suas almofadas, jogava vídeo-game na sua TV novinha de plasma, transformava sua casa numa verdadeira bagunça e agora estava usando sua garagem como ateliê! Pelo menos estava trabalhando numa galeria de artes e ajudava nas despesas. E essa tortura já durava mais de dois meses.

- "É só por um período, Sasuke-kun!" - Sasuke resmungou imitando a voz de Sakura. – Mentirosa!

Conforme os dias foram passando, a convivência o formou a se acostumar com a presença indesejada de Sai na sua casa, e por pior que fosse, não era assim tão terrível, por mais que ele quisesse que fosse. Agora mesmo ele estava fazendo o jantar, se é que podia chamar aquilo de comida. Sasuke gostava de carne e Sai estava fazendo uma enorme vasilha de salada com tofu e soja, um prato mais vegetariano impossível.

"Enche a pança de salgadinho e refrigerante e agora me vem dando uma de natureba!"

Apesar de ser extremamente folgado e dependente de Sakura pra tomar qualquer decisão (ela que arranjou o emprego pra ele, se não apostaria que ele ainda estaria desempregado), Sasuke percebeu que as atitudes dele não eram por ser um mau caráter, ele era assim, meio moleque.

"Sakura não precisa de um encosto, como esse cara. Ela precisa de um homem de verdade!"... Já faziam alguns dias que esses pensamentos estranhos o assombravam. Não conseguia mais vê-la como aquela garotinha que podia andar de skate melhor do que ele e Naruto juntos, mas que chorava como um bebê quando eles viam algum filme de final triste. Era difícil, pra ele admitir, mas havia se transformado em uma bela mulher... e então ser somente seu amigo não já não lhe bastava mais.

Claro que ainda podia conversar com ela sobre os mais diversos assuntos, dos mais fúteis aos papos mais cabeças, mas no final sentia que lhe faltava algo... um algo a mais! Sentia vontade de falar do futuro com ela... um futuro que ele construiria junto com Sakura!

Podia abraçá-la, lhe fazer cócegas, mas sempre que via aquele "pangaré de marca maior" sendo tocado por aqueles lábios, o sangue lhe subia. Custava-lhe todo o seu alto-controle não mandá-lo pro hospital toda vez que via o atrevido, assim como quem não quer nada, passar a mão pelas nádegas de Sakura. E ele agora tinha noção de como doía ainda mais por que ela não o repudiava, ela apenas dava risada e dizia um meloso "Pára Sai-kun!"

Ela devia descer o braço naquele sem-teto! Isso sim! Foi isso que ela fez quando, aos dezesseis anos ele sem querer havia passado a mão na sua coxa! Ela o deixou com um olho roxo!! Nada de "Pára Sasuke-kun..." meloso e risadinhas, muito pelo contrário ela ficou vermelha, o bateu e ficou o ignorando por umas boas semanas. Sendo que todo o episodio não havia sido tão sem querer assim!

Afinal o que ela havia visto em Sai... Ele era lunático! Pintor, mascava chiclete como uma vaca no pasto, sem dinheiro, tinha um sotaque de francês cafajeste, preguiçoso passava mais tempo lendo poesias do que se preocupando em fazer algo de útil. Queimava seus neurônios e chegava a mesma conclusão: Sakura somente podia estar grávida daquele bostinha! Ou ainda pior ele era muito bom de cama e ela realmente o amava! Deus não podia nem pensar na segunda opção!

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

Oi gente!!

Voltei!!!

Caracas foi mal a demora... juro que não queria demorar tanto, mas parece que eu encalhei!! Rsrsrs

E também tanta coisa acontecendo.... Eu comecei a escrever pq tava desempregada... mas ai... eu arranjei um estágio, as provas na facul, nas férias eu me esforcei pacas e fui efetivada... nooooossa não tô tendo tempo pra nada!! Foi bom pq eu pude ler a fic de novo e rever uns pontos que eu preciso melhorar... sabe quando vc deixa o texto de lado e quano lê vê os defeitos!!

Ta osso tbm pq eu to numa fase muito carente!!

Gente preciso de um namorado!!! Cansei dessa vida de ficação... acho que eu to virando uma tiazona com 20 anos!!! Hauhauhauahaua

Hummmmmmmmmmm... Acho que agora eu cheguei na parte que eu queria!! Sasuke e Sai embaixo do mesmo teto(Muitas meninas adivinharam... suas safadenhas! rs)!! Sakura ta se revelando e tem sim um grande segredo... O bicho vai pegar!!

O capítulo ta pequenininho... é só pra atiçar a curiosidade de vcs!

CRÍTICAS... ELOGIOS E SUGESTÕES... mande uma review!!

Beijos a todas que me mandaram uma no capítulo passado!

No próximo eu agradeço as reviews!!

Bjokas meus Xuxuzinhos!


End file.
